Feint
Feint allows you to “fake” a melee attack normally done with DX or a combat skill or weapon skill. It can be bought up as a techniqueB231 Quick Reference *''Movement'': Step. *''Active Defense'': Any. However, if you Feint and then parry with an unbalanced weapon, you cannot attack on your next turn, making your Feint pointless. B365: :You cannot Feint someone unless you could have hit him with a melee attack – that is, your weapon is ready and your foe is within reach Martial Arts MA73/100 GURPS Martial Arts improved it by also allowing it to be rolled against to RESIST feints. GURPS Power-Ups "Perks" allows you to buy it up past +4. ST-based feints are Beats, IQ-based feints Ruses. All 3 can be done as a Defensive Feint Acrobatic Guard may be an example of a DX-based Defensive Feint, though it fails to specify costing an attack to activate and might be interpreted as a free benefit. FAQ http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/faq/FAQ4-3.html#SS3.4.2.9 clarifies you can take bonuses to feint skill from Evaluate or Determined Attack Forum posts *Defensive feints applying to an entire turn's worth of attacks, rather than 1 attack, per Kromm in 2008: http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=36363 "they apply to every attack that foe tries against you next turn. The rules use the term "attack roll," singular, simply because the combat system doesn't assume multiple attacks in general." *most recent, rather than best, feint applies: http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=139294&page=2 "Multiple feints never stack. Only the *most recent* (not *best,* but *most recent* . . . you can screw up a good feint with a bad one) feint counts." *rapid strike -6 penalty being reduced to -3/-1 having either/both Weapons Master / Flurry of Blows http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=146714 *shock and bad footing penalties apply http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=459134 *can be done during a Dual Weapon Attack, per PK in 2010 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=68694 with 2 options "Feint as part of your DWA offers you the chance to trade a small defense penalty for a larger one, no change, or no penalty at all, depending on your relative skill and luck." **the 2nd half of the DWA benefits from the feint (sequenced) INSTEAD of the -1 to defend against DWAs, since it is no longer technically a DWA **the 2nd half only benefits from the guaranteed -1 (simultaneity) and not from the feint, which only applies to the next maneuver *Feints and Deceptive Attacks stack http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=20278 per Kromm in 2006 Kromm in 2015 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1961337&postcount=8 :Feints are also special and unusual because you must succeed to win and margin of victory is worked out according to rules that don't add your foe's margin of failure to your margin of victory. See p. B365. re sacrifial defenses 2012 also pertaining to Deceptive Attack :Deceptive Attack and Feint are always vs. a single target only. They are set up in a way that – based on observing one foe and how he reacts, holds his weapon, stands, moves, and so on – they come in too fast, at too weird an angle, with too unusual a timing, etc. for him to defend properly. Shield-Wall Training doesn't change anything in that regard. And note that covering an ally who has left himself open is one of the benefits of a shield wall . . . tricky fighting is a lot less effective against a row of guys with interlocked shields. 2018: :Feints affect the person rolling the defense, not the person being defended. Feinting Squishus the Sorcerer won't make it any harder for Sir François de Fender to leap in front of him. :If you feint Sir François, though, and then go after Squishus, the good knight won't be as able to defend his little spellcasting buddy. Private messages http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1861720&postcount=12 vicky_molokh says Kromm said: :On feints and what resists them, it's pretty simple: if the feint is based on a DX-based skill, mostly meaning combat skills, the resistance to that feint must allow a DX-based option, even if the feint moves the initial roll to a different attribute. So feints with things like Acrobatics, Dancing, and Karate can always be resisted by DX-based combat skill, even if the specific feint is, say, an IQ-based Acrobatics or Dancing roll to distract, or a ST-based Karate roll to beat. :If, however, the feint is based on a non-DX-based skill that normally doesn't run up against the enemy's DX, it's fine to use the attribute that normally resists that skill as the basis for the resistance roll against the feint. So feints with Intimidation and Sex Appeal, since they're usually resisted by Will and not DX to begin with, might well be resisted by a Will-based skill roll. :You can resist feints using your best Feint level, as always. However, you're limited to using the attribute base that that sort of feint normally allows to resist: DX for standard feints, DX or ST for beats, etc. So in your example, you'd start with Feint-18, but make a DX-based roll: 16 instead of 18. See also *http://pseudoboo.blogspot.ca/2016/04/combat-maneuver-feint.html *http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=157684 raises a good question about range and weapon hex occupation *Stacked Feint References Category:Techniques Category:Maneuvers